


Restraint

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione has some interesting teaching methods. (For the prompt: "This fic must include some sort of confusion over a Muggle object.")





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: (originally written/posted on 7/16/2007)[](http://scribooty.livejournal.com/2007/07/16/)  


* * *

"I'm sorry, Harry, but _what_ did you want me to do?"

Harry let out another moan as his heels dug into the mattress.  On some level of his rapidly dwindling consciousness, he wondered if he might actually die.  There had to have been previous, documented cases of a woman killing a man through such insidious torture.  "Please, Hermione," he bit out, "just let me touch you."

Hermione just gave him a slow, sultry smile as she ran her hands over her pert breasts, her deft fingers playing with her nipples, teasing them into hard points.  "But I don't understand," she practically purred.  "I'm not stopping you from touching me."

Harry moaned again, closing his eyes against the lustful image before him.  He couldn't believe he'd actually _agreed_ to this.  But then again, she could always talk him into anything.  He opened his eyes, almost against his will, as he drank in the sight before him: her hair wild about her face and falling in waves around her naked body as she stood on her knees while straddling his hips.  "For fuck's sake, Hermione!" he shouted as he lifted his own hips in a desperate attempt to feel her wet heat  on him, but she was easily able to shift herself higher and out of the way.

"Uh-uh," she muttered, waggling her finger at him like he was a naughty little boy.  Harry grinded his teeth in frustration.  "You know the rules.  If you want to touch me, you're going to have to get out of _these."_   To illustrate her point, Hermione leaned forward to tap on the handcuffs that bound Harry's wrists to the bed above his head.  Her breasts seemed to taunt Harry, as they remained _just_ too far above his head for him to taste as his mouth ached to.

"I CAN'T!" Harry wailed, his hips again thrusting upwards in a futile attempt to feel her  on any part of his naked body.

"Oh, I think you can," Hermione calmly replied, as she scooted up his slim frame, until her knees  were right under his armpits.  From his position he could see her pussy glistening above him.  He was sure his cock had never been so hard in his life. "I think you just need the right motivation," she continued, her full lips quirked into an evil grin.

With that, Harry watched open-mouthed as she moved her right hand down from the nipple it had been teasing, drawing it lightly down her chest and stomach until it slipped between her folds.  Harry's mouth went dry as he watched her, her left hand still playing with her nipple as her right hand slid in and out between her inner lips, spreading her slick wetness as they slowly stroked back and forth.

"Oh, god, Harry!" she whispered, her eyes boring into his own as she continued to stroke herself, building up pressure and speed as her middle finger began to circle her clit over and over.  "Oh god, I'm so wet, Harry.  Can you see how wet I am?"

Harry nodded dumbly as he clenched his jaw, his wrists jerking against the handcuffs that held him back.  

A raspy moan escaped her lips.  "Fuck, Harry, I'm so hot for you, my pussy is burning.   I want to feel you inside of me; you know nothing fills me like you do."  

Harry grunted in near-pain as he watched Hermione's left hand join her right one as her hips began to move in circles against her hands.  Her left fingers began to dip in and out of her cunt as her other hand continued to play with her clit, which he could see was noticeably bigger.  He licked his lips as he imagined sucking on that morsel,  flicking on it with his tongue over and over until Hermione would be screaming in ecstasy as she came all over his mouth.

"Hermione! Fuck it, just let me out of these!"

But she didn't answer right away.  She just threw her head back as she continued to writhe against her fingers.  Harry wanted to turn his face away, wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't.  He couldn't stop watching the wetness, listening to the moans and pants that she released.

"Oh, Harry, it's a pity you can't feel this for yourself.  It's wet and slick, and when I squeeze my pussy around my fingers I can imagine how much better it would feel to squeeze myself around your hard cock.  God, Harry, Don't you want to shove that cock in me?  Don't you want to make me come hard, soaking you in my juices as I scream your name? Don't you want to fuck me, hard?"

That was it.  With a focus that was born of desperation, Harry shouted, " _Alohomora!"_

The handcuffs suddenly gave a click and fell away from his wrists.  

Harry wasted no time.  He grabbed Hermione about her waist and threw her back onto the mattress.  She laughed a deep, earthy laugh before she grabbed his head and dragged his lips to hers.  Harry groaned as he thrust his tongue into her warm mouth, even as his hand sought out her breast.  She screamed with pleasure as he pulled at her nipple.  He devoured her scream as his mouth continued to ravage hers.  

Hermione's hands ran up and down his back, and her legs were soon wrapping around his hips.  "Please, Harry," she pleaded into his ear as he began to suckle on her neck.  "I want you in me, I want you in me _now_."

Harry had wanted to make her beg further, to plead with him as he had with her.  But he knew he couldn't last much longer, he had to feel her wrapped around him.  He put his hand under one of her knees, lifting it to the side so that he could enter her deeply; the first, hard thrust causing both of them to moan and gasp at the tight heat that their bodies had been feverishly craving.

"Is that hard enough for you?" Harry muttered as he slammed into her again and again.

Hermione moaned, her head lolling from side to side  as she pulsed her muscles around him.  "Harry!" she screamed, a rosy flush spreading over her creamy skin.  "You feel so fucking good inside me. Fuck me harder… never stop… never stop fucking me!"

Her obscenities burned in his ears and unleashed Harry.  He was soon rutting in her harder and deeper like an animal; each scream that was ripped from her throat only pushed him on more and more.

She screamed his name one final time before coming hard, her muscles rippling, her heat engulfing his cock like a tidal wave, causing his balls to tighten. As her last spasms ended, he gave one final thrust before shouting out his ecstasy, his orgasm ripping through him as he came, her body wrapped around his as he stiffened again and again as he rode out his climax.

Finally, after he had first collapsed on her, sated and exhausted, he rolled off of her and pulled her smaller body to his side.  

"I knew it would work," Hermione muttered into his chest.

Harry groaned.  "How can you even talk?  I think you practically killed me, I'm so exhausted."

Hermione smiled against his chest before moving her body to snuggle more fully on top of him.  "I'm just saying, is all.  I knew it would work.  There was no way you couldn't do wandless magic.  We just had to unlock it."

Harry chuckled.  "Fine, you were right.  Like always.  Remind me to never doubt you again."

"Good," Hermione responded.  "because I _did_ have some interesting ideas about silent spell casting that I wanted to try out…"

 

The End.


End file.
